bbc_video_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fireman Sam 4 - Snow Business
Fireman Sam 4 - Snow Business is a UK VHS release on 2nd October 1989 and 2nd November 1992. It features three episodes of the popular children's series Fireman Sam, including the 20 minute Christmas special "Snow Business" and two series 2 episodes that were debuted on BBC TV from 29th November to 13th December 1988. Description Enjoy more exciting antics of Fireman Sam, everyone's favourite fireman, as he stars in three new entertaining episodes featuring a host of delightful characters from Pontypandy, a small town somewhere in the hills and valleys of Wales. Episodes # Snow Business # The Great Inventor # The Wishing Well Credits Based on the television series produced by Bumper Films Ltd for S4C-Channel 4 Wales - and Prism Art and Design Ltd Original idea by: Dave Gingell and Dave Jones. Assisted by Mike Young Characters and Storylines created by: Rob Lee Written by: Nia Ceidiog Music by: Ben Heneghan and Ian Lawson Lyrics by Robin Lyons Sung by: Maldwyn Pope Produced and Directed by: John Walker and Ian Frampton Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art and Design Ltd. © 1988 S4C- Channel 4 Wales Also Available: FIREMAN SAM • The HERO NEXT DOOR BBC 4101 FIREMAN SAM 2 • LOST CAT BBCV 4137 FIREMAN SAM 3 • SAM'S DAY OFF BBCV 4197 Opening # The Video Collection "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks # The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 # Warning screen # BBC Video Globe 1988-1991 logo # BBC Video slide - (3 Fireman Sam Videos - The Hero Next Door/Lost Cat/Sam's Day Off) # Fireman Sam 4 - Snow Business title card # Fireman Sam logo # Start of Snow Business (1988) Closing # End of The Wishing Well (1988) # Fireman Sam closing # BUMPER FILMS for S4C and Prism Art and Design Limited with thanks to the Fire Service # BBC Video Globe 1988-1991 closing logo # Warning screen Trailers and info Original 1989 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" A slide presenting the stoic man voiceover that says "You can also see Fireman Sam's other three videos, "The Hero Next Door", "Lost Cat" and "Sam's Day Off"." 1992 re-release * A slide that presents six "Fireman Sam" titles that are also available on BBC Video, including 1:"The Hero Next Door", 2:"Lost Cat", 3:"Sam's Day Off", 4:"Norman's Pitfall", 5:"All in a Good Cause" and 6:"The Very Best of Fireman Sam". Category:VHS Category:BBC Video Globe ident from 1988 to 1991 Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:S4C Category:Bumper Films Category:Fireman Sam Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:1989 VHS Releases‏‎ Category:1992 VHS Releases‏‎ Category:BBFC Uc Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987